The present invention relates to game rackets used in playing tennis, badminton, squash and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel frame for such rackets and a method of fabricating the frame.
It is well known that the playing characteristics of a game racket such as a tennis racket, are effected by a number of factors, including the design and the material from which the frame of the racket is constructed. For example, a tennis racket which is constructed with a wooden frame has good torsional stiffness characteristics enabling the player to maintain touch control during strong play, especially when the ball is hit off-center. On the other hand, metal rackets generally have better bending stiffness characteristics than wood rackets, thereby enabling the player to hit the ball with a considerable degree of power and often without feeling the vibrational stresses. Thus, in the past, the choice of a racket having a metal frame required the player to sacrifice the torsional characteristics of wood rackets while the choice of a racket having a wood frame meant the loss of the better bending characteristics of the metal rackets.